


Whole Again

by RandomRainbowWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill receives her soul mate mark when she is ten and spends the next ten years searching for her perfect other half, but the road is not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that popped into my head and just wouldn't leave until I had written it down.

Maria is ten when her soul mate's name first appears on her wrist, the dark red word looping across it, "Natalia" she reads, her heart pounding. She can't wait to meet her.

 

When she is eighteen, she meets Natasha. Beautiful Natasha, with long red hair and a disarming smile, and Maria can feel herself falling in love.

 

Natasha doesn't have a soul mate name, or at least not one that Maria has ever seen, and never speaks about her past, she is a mystery to Maria. She just dropped into her life one day and never really left.

 

Maria wakes up on the morning of her nineteenth birthday and realises, that soul mate or not, she loves Natasha and has to find out if she has even the smallest chance. She spends a week asking around, trying to find anything she can about Natasha's potential soul mate, she speaks to Natasha's brother, Clint, and asks him if he has ever seen Natasha's soul mate mark, he says that, "If Nat wants you to know then she'll tell you" and it's an answer that makes Maria's heart fall. She speaks to all of Natasha's other friends, Steve from her Russian language class, Tony in her gym class, Bruce from yoga and Thor from her art class. They all give her the same answer, "She'll tell you when she's ready." And Maria's heart sinks further.

 

When they are twenty, they find an apartment together, all seven of them and then Steve's boyfriend, Bucky, moves in and makes eight. They're happy, and Maria begins to realise that just being in Natasha's life, even as her friend, is better than nothing.

 

The next day, she meets Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. Her hair is a shade lighter than Natasha's but she has the same sweet personality hiding a sinister side and Maria loves it, she loves how much Pepper reminds her of Natasha without being Natasha, and she doesn't care that Pepper doesn't have her name on her wrist, she's given up on caring about all of that, given up on her soul mate, the faceless Natalia, and given up on Natasha, and she's happy with Pepper. Until she brings her home to meet her friends. One look at Tony and Pepper is gone for him, it turns out that Tony's name is on her wrist and hers is on his, they will laugh about it in the years later, it will be the story told at Tony and Pepper's wedding and that's all it will be, a story, a distant memory but at that moment it feels very real for Maria, and she just breaks down. She cries about Natasha and she cries about Pepper and she cries about Natalia, who she's never met and probably never will. She cries in the middle of the shared living room and everyone tries to help, tries to comfort her but she retreats to the safety of her bedroom and cries herself to sleep.

 

She wakes up to a gentle hand running fingers through her hair and a soft voice murmuring Russian to her. She turns to face the voice and finds herself face to face with Natasha. "Why didn't you tell me?" Natasha whispers, and rubs the make-up off of her wrist, showing Maria where the name is scribbled across her wrist. She doesn't give her a chance to answer and just dives straight in to her past, explaining that Natalia had been her before, and that she had wanted to leave it behind and so, when she was taken in by Clint's foster parents, she began using the name Natasha and how because she hadn't ever really paid attention to Maria's mark, which was usually hidden by a thick bracelet, she had hoped but had never put it together.

 

They kiss, and the names on their wrists glow golden for a second before they settle back to the original colours and when they pull apart, Maria looks for a moment, at her own writing marring the perfect skin of Natasha's wrist in the most beautiful way and Maria feels whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


End file.
